Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When Gil wants to apologise, Lady Heather doesn't believe him, how can he prove it to her? first lady heather/gil fic cause i usually only do grillows


Gil turned to Lady Heather, "I am sorry"

Lady Heather looked down, she loved him so much, "Apologies are just words" she said before turning away, her heart feeling like it had shattered. Everyone made her out to be so cold, but she was just like everyone else, she wanted to be loved.

Gil moved forwards and turned her back around quickly, and kissed her passionately, pressing her up against the wall, making her moan softly as his tongue entered her mouth, and his hands roamed her body as hers went around his neck pulling him closer.

She wrapped her leg around him, making her dress go up around her waist on one side, revealing her thong as she pulled him close, and moaned loudly feeling his throbbing erection through the cloth of his trousers.

"I love you Heather, and if you don't believe in words then I'll show you how I feel about you, and I will prove to you that I am sorry" he said kissing down the milky column of her neck, making her moan softly as she ground her hips against his making him groan.

Heather smirked and ground harder against him, wrapping a second leg around him, she ground even harder, her breathing now ragged, "I love you too" she said seductively into his ear

Gil lifted her up, carrying her through to Heather's bedroom and laying her down on the bed, their lips not parting for even a second, until he removed her dress from her body, throwing it to the side revealing a black thong and a matching bra.

He kissed down her neck, and sucked her huge breast through her bra, making her arch her back, and press against him, "God" she gasped at the feeling, as her hands slid down undoing his shirt and throwing it aside then working on his trousers, she pushed them down along with his boxers.

She wrapped her legs around his body pulling him close, she threw her head back as he had removed her bra and sucked on her breast, her nipples hard as she urged him to carry on, loving the feel of his lips around her perk nipple.

He ground his hips against her wet centre making him feel her and making her moan louder, her head thrown back, and her breathing heavy as she pulled him up to kiss him hard.

She felt his hands roam her soft body, the feeling was so good, and she felt his hand rub her clit through her underwear making her buck against him, wanting to feel more of him. He moved down and slid her thong off of her and pressing soft kisses to the interior of her thighs, moving upwards until he kissed her clit and sucked it gently, and then slid her tongue along her centre making her moan loudly and grip the bed posts really hard.

He smirked as he dove two of his fingers deep within her, making her arch upwards as he licked and sucked her whilst his fingers plunged into her deep and hard.

A few moments later she came, her juices running over his hand so he licked them up whilst her body shook with the intensity of it.

When she came to properly she flipped them both over and slid down rubbing his already hard erection making him groan and buck towards her hand. She leant down to slide him into her mouth, and as he felt her lips enclose around his shaft he gasped and pulled her up as he flipped them back over so he lay above her, and kissed her gently upon the lips, "This is about you, not me" he said gently and lovingly as he plunged into her deeply

She threw her head back in passion, with a loud moan, and wrapped her long legs around his waist pulling him deeper, "Oh, does that mean I don't get to do that to you?"

Gil nodded, "Not today, this is all about you" he said into her ear as he began to thrust his huge throbbing cock into her wet centre and kissing her lovingly.

She moaned loudly as he thrust into her, over and over again.

He knew he wouldn't last long, not with the feeling of being inside her and the fact her lips had been around his erection and his tongue had been inside her a few moments beforehand.

He groaned, "I'm gonna…" he panted, not knowing if she would want him to pull out of her

She moaned softly at what he said as she met his thrusts, "Cum with me" she said seductively into his ear, gripping her legs tighter around him, so that he would come inside her womb, as her breasts pressed against his hard chest.

She loved the feeling of him being on top of her, and his huge erection within her.

He came with a groan, spilling his cum inside her and lining her walls with his seed, making her throw her head back, with her eyes closed feeling his sperm inside her, the warm feeling she loved.

She smiled, holding him close, her legs still around him and his cock still deep within her, as their breathing was the only sound in the room.

He kissed her lovingly, and smiled, "I love you Heather, and I am sorry for before"

Heather smiled brightly, love in her eyes as she kissed him back, "I believe you and I love you too Gil, more than anything in the world"


End file.
